


Repaying A Debt

by sidhe_faerie



Series: In The Hearts of Camelot [4]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-27
Updated: 2012-10-27
Packaged: 2017-11-17 03:49:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/547304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Morgana helps Merlin at Ealdor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Repaying A Debt

**#4.  Repaying A Debt**

Featured Character: Morgana

Rating/Warnings:

Word Count: 323

Summary: Morgana helps Merlin at Ealdor.

**#4.** **Repaying A Debt**

It was probably a mistake to do it but Morgana had a debt to repay. She was going to Ealdor to help Merlin. She didn’t care if Uther approved or not something must be done to help the village free itself from the warlord that was terrorizing it.

Morgana dressed in trousers and a corseted tunic and went to find Merlin. Morgana knew that Merlin had gone to Gwen’s to get a sword and maybe some armor. She opened the door without knocking and over heard the conversation Merlin and Gwen were having.

“You won't have to. We're coming with you.” Morgana said from the door. When she said that, Merlin’s eyes held a strange expression. She didn’t know if it was concern or fear.

 “What do you mean?” He asked. The look in Merlin’s eyes became more guarded but he was obviously surprised.

“You're going to need all the help you can get. I can mend armor and sharpen swords.” Gwen offered.

“And I know how to fight.” Morgana looked at him and knew he was unsure.

“But y-y- you can't. I mean, why would you?” Merlin sounded a bit panicky. It was as if he didn’t want them to come.

Gwen stated the obvious. “If it was the other way around, you'd help us. You already have. You saved my life.”

“And you helped me get the druid boy out of Camelot. We owe it to you.” Morgana added. “Both of us.”

It was true she owed Merlin for that and so much more. She wanted to give something back to him and this was her way to balance the scales  

When they reached Ealdor Morgana helped where she could. She even helped talk Arthur into letting the women fight.  

On the day of the battle, she fought for her friend and his family. She fought for Merlin. She had to repay the debt that she owed Merlin for many things.


End file.
